


you're gonna be fine

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bruises, Confusion, F/F, Gen, Lesbian Chabashira Tenko, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The stranger giggled, effectively cutting Tenko off as she leaned against the aikido master lazily, "Nyahah! It seems Atua made a bit of an oopsie; Angie was trying to go home, but it seems like she went to the old house instead!"ORAngie accidently breaks into Tenko's house and gets Fucked Up™️ and Tenko takes care of her.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & Yonaga Angie, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie
Kudos: 39
Collections: Angst and Hurt/Comfort Prompts





	you're gonna be fine

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Character A moved to another place, and after getting drunk, returns to the previous appartement they lived in in the middle of the night, from force of habit. Character B, new locator, takes them as thief and attacks and after realising the mistake, takes care of character B, both physical and mental state.

Tenko was having a normal night; She did her nightly stretches after changing into a fresh set of pajamas, brushed through her long hair, and slipped into bed. Only the dim lights of her LED's softened the brash nature of her room, lulling her into a state of peacefulness and tranquility.

However, just as the hands of unconsciousness threatened to pull her under, the sound of glass breaking startled Tenko into high alert. She jolted up in bed with a low groan of, 'Degenerate...' as she quielty slipped out of bed.

Who would try to rob her? Everyone in town knew too well that she wouldn't hesitate to flip them over her shoulder and break some of their bones. Or, at least, they should. Considering she went to hopes peak; Making her very well-known to all who praised the school.

Tenko couldn't think of anyone who would break into her house, so she just assuned they were a degenerate in need of punishing. And just like that, a thick coat of red painted everything in her vision.

She barreled out of her room, thoroughly startling the stranger that was in her house, and lunged at the intruder. She had them pinned to the floor in less than a minute, foot grinding down into their ribcage as she fumed.

One could imagine a comical smoke seeping from her ears as she shouted, "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU LOWLY DEGENERATE!? I SHOULD KILL YOU!" Tenko's thunderous voice boomed in the otherwise silent home, "Males like you are-"

A small, pained whimper made the red Tenko was seeing fade away. Leaving her to gawk at the person she had pinned under her foot.

It wasnt a degenerate male, not at all; It was a girl. Her platinum blonde hair contrasted softly with her milky brown skin, which was glowing in the moonlight. She was wearing nothing than was looked like a swimsuit, leaving her peirced stomach exposed. She seemed to be a bit intoxicated, maybe she'd came from a club(?), but other than that she was fine. If not a bit bruised.

At the revelation that she had an innocent girl in a position of harm, Tenko yelped and lept away. Shameful tears pricked her eyes and threatened to fall. "Tenko's so sorry! She didnt mean to hurt you!" The aikido master sobbed as she helped the stanger stand, hands guiding her in a way that could only be interpreted as caring, "Are you hurt? Ah, Tenko's still so sorr-"

The stranger giggled, effectively cutting Tenko off as she leaned against the aikido master lazily, "Nyahah! It seems Atua made a bit of an oopsie; Angie was trying to go home, but it seems like she went to the old house instead!" The girl, supposedly Angie, laughed it off. Tilting her head to the side and wincing when a sting of pain zipped through her skin. A hand came up to rest as her neck, and she winced again at the light pressure.

Noticing the other girl's obvious pain, Tenko panicked, helping the girl sit down on one of her couches as she rushed around the house to get some medicine to wase the pain. "D-Dont worry, Angie! Tenko's gonna help!" 

The injured girl simply sat on the couch, staring ahead as Tenko rushed around to gather as many things lossible that could help this stranger that stumbled into her house. She didn't expect to havw this sort if night, definitely not when she was feeling the mkst normal she had in years.

When Tenko returned to Angie, loads of creams, tea packets, painkillers and antiseptics to name a few, bundled in her arms, she kneeled in front of her. Dropping the load onto the couch beside the girl.

"So sorry Tenko hurt you; I thought you were some degenerate trying to try something sneaky!" Tenko's voice wobbled, shame evident in her expression as she gestured to the pile, "So pick anything you like, Tenko will even treat your bruises if you like!"

At this, Angie peered at the pile lazily, the effects of alcohol making her vision hazy a she leaned into the comfort of the couch, "Hmm... Angie thinks she'll just lay here for a while..." the girl pulled one of Tenko's throw blankets over her body, and snuggled into the warm couch with a content smile on her face, "Warm..." she cooed, only barely audible.

Tenko blushed at the sight. Her poor lesbian mind was sent into overdrive! Flustered, she looked away, pressing her fingertips together in a fit of embarrassment for thinking a complete stranger was cute.

She was, though, and that was even more evident as Angie fell asleep. Her light snores being the only sound in the stark night. Tenko's heart panged affectionately at the sight, but she quickly shrugged ut off.

She still needed to tend to Angie's wounds; She was the one who caused them, after all.

The aikido master leant forward to snatch up a few things from the pile; A special cream curated by the Ultimate Pharmacist to make bruises fade in minutes, some simple painkillers, and a cup to give the girl some water when she woke up. She'd probably like to be sober, huh?

And with those items, Tenko got to work. Peeling away the throw blanket from Angie's vulnerable sleeping form, and applying the smooth cream. She made sure not to apply too much pressure onto the sensitive spots of the girl's skin as to not inflict even more pain. She already felt terrible about this whole thing; Tenko couldn't handle causing this poor girl even more pain!

Angie wearing only a swimsuit, while odd for the time of year, made it considerably easier on Tenko's end as she didn't have to remove any of the girl's clothes or lift them at all. Only degenerates do that.

Tenko finsihed applyinn the cream to all of Angie's visible bruising, and smiled as she saw them fading.

Angie was gonna be alright. And when she woke up, Tenko would finally get to introduce herself to her! She never got to do that properly while the girl was awake, sadly.

She couldn't wait until the morning came; Another cute girl to protect!


End file.
